The Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC), now in its 17 year, provides leadership and oversight for basic cancer research, therapeutic and non-therapeutic cancer clinical trials, prevention, control and population research, as well as community outreach for the major affiliate institutions of Case Western Reserve University: Case School of Medicine, University Hospitals of Cleveland, and the Cleveland Clinic. Located in Cleveland and serving the 3.8 million people in Northern Ohio, members of the Cancer Center manage over 7,000 new cases per year with a high rate of clinical trial access and accrual, operating under a single protocol development and review system, data safety management plan, and a coordinated clinical trials operation. Since the last competitive renewal application, the Center has increased NCI funding by more than 53%, and more than doubled its total peer-reviewed funding. The Center also accrued 877 patients to therapeutic clinical trials in 2005. Significant institutional commitment to Center development resources, faculty recruitment, shared resources, and space assures the Center's continued success and its dynamic approach to multidisciplinary cancer research and therapeutics. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Case CCC has 9 Scientific Programs, 17 shared resources including 6 that are new, and a clinical and behavioral cancer research infrastructure that prioritizes innovative translational research and investigator-initiated clinical trials that cut across the Scientific Programs. These programs include Cancer Genetics, Cell Proliferation and Cell Death, Radiation and Cellular Stress Response, Molecular Mechanisms of Oncogenesis, GU Malignancies (new), Stem Cells and Hematologic Malignancies, Developmental Therapeutics, Cancer Prevention, Control and Population Research, and Aging-Cancer Research (new). The new Shared Resources include Imaging Research, Proteomics, Hybridoma, Transgenic & Targeting, Translational Research, and Practice-Based Research Network. Each of these new Shared Resources is fully operational, supporting the cancer research of multiple members across programs, and providing a critical platform for multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary research. This scientific organization and infrastructure furthers the mission of the Case CCC: to improve the prevention, diagnosis, and therapy of cancer through discovery, evaluation, and dissemination that together reduce cancer morbidity and mortality in Northern Ohio and the Nation. [unreadable]